2014 in Memoriam (A Loud House Fan Fic)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Right after hearing about the tragic depressing news about Robin Williams' passing from suicide by hanging at the age of 63, Lincoln, who admired his films, is left completely heartbroken and depressed, but his best friends for life and 10 sisters work together as always to pay tribute for the late comedian actor and voice artist.


Many of the students are gathered around in the hallway of Royal Woods Elementary School, having a group conversation with 1 another.

Clyde and Zach were discussing with Ian about some interesting information about the new bowling alley while Katie, Olivia and Francesca were all amazed by the little-known facts about the new McRonalds in town.

"Alright", Clyde began, "I have 1 single question for you guys: Do you know Ice Cube's real name?"

"Of course I do," Zach responded. "it's O'Shea Jackson, he goes by Ice Cube by the way."

"Wow, you really know all of this stuff."

Ronnie Anne turned to see Lincoln down the hallways. "Hey, there's Lincoln, here he comes right now."

Lincoln slowly walked right down the hallways, dragging his feet, with a depressed and tear-stricken look on his face.

"What's the matter with our best friend for life?" Clyde wondered.

"Yeah," Lola said to them. "he looks terribly upset and depressed."

When Lincoln reached his locker, he took off his backpack and set it right down on the floor.

"Hey, Lincoln." Lana greeted him.

"Hey, you guys." Lincoln replied to them in a depressed sounding voice.

"Oh my word, Lincoln, what happened? is everything alright?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"No, Ronnie Anne, everything's not alright."

"Why, Lincoln? what's going on?"

"The comedian actor and voice artist, Robin Williams, best known for voicing Genie in _Aladdin_ and Ramone and Lovelace in _Happy Feet_ 1 and 2, passed away from suicide by hanging."

Ronnie Anne was terribly shocked as Lincoln and the others were.

"Robin Williams passed away from suicide by hanging? Ronnie Anne asked him in shock and depression. how old was he?"

"He was 63 years old." Lincoln answered him.

"Well, Lincoln, at least he had a super hilarious life."

"Oh that's not a good situation." Ian said to himself, knowing his past experience with 2014-2016 celebrity deaths himself.

Lincoln sighed heavily, "I only seen most of his films for just as long as I can remember."

Lincoln broke down sobbing silently on Ronnie Anne's chest.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lincoln," Ronnie Anne said to him. "is there anything we can do to help you out?"

"No, just let me alone for a bit, I'll speak to you guys later on." Lincoln turned away from his 4 best friends for life and 4 younger sisters and walked away. The 4 best friends for life and 4 younger sisters all looked on just as Lincoln continued going down the hallways.

"Poor Lincoln," Lisa began. "I just feel terribly sorry for him."

"Yeah right," Lola added. "I was feeling the exact same way when I found out that my most favorite former _Rugrats_ voice actress passed away." Lola sniffed depressingly just as her eyes welled up with tear drops. "I just can't believe Christine Cavanaugh has gone to the skies of heaven."

"Oh come here, Lola." Lana said to her as she held her arms out and wrapped them around her twin sister who began sobbing heavily in her chest.

Ronnie Anne asked them, "Is there anything we can do for Lincoln?"

They began thinking about what to do. They all thought for a bit about what to do to cheer Lincoln up a bit or at least pay tribute for Robin Williams in memoriam.

Later that afternoon, they all went down to Royal Woods Park for the memorial tribute.

"Good afternoon, everybody", Lisa began. "Thanks a bunch for coming here today, to join us in our tribute for Mr. Williams who just tragically passed away at the age of 63 from suicide by hanging. Mr. Williams was a wonderful comedian actor and voice artist and is best known for starring as Mrs. Doubtfire, being Theodore Roosevelt in the _Night at The Museum_ film series and voicing Genie in _Aladdin_ and Ramone and Lovelace in _Happy Feet_ 1 and 2 as well. and for that, according to Genie, we never had a friend like him."

Lisa paused a bit and looked right down at Lincoln who had his head hung down in depression.

"Lincoln," Lisa said to him as Lincoln looked right up at her. "would you care to say a few words?"

Right after 1 minute of no response, Lincoln answered her. "Why sure, Lisa, of course."

Lincoln slowly made his way to the stair steps just as Lisa moved right aside for him to give his parting words in honor and memory of the late comedian actor and voice artist.

"Robin Williams was a talented person. The very 1st time I heard his voice acting was as Genie in _Aladdin_, he won me over and became the most popular on movie posters. I remember when I was 6 years old, I used to watch the original classic _Aladdin_ with my mom, dad and 10 sisters every single day, and not only that, but he also inspired me to help Luan make her own comedy shows, even though Genie had been voiced by Mr. Williams, there are 2 other voice actors who now voice him in the other franchises: Dan Castellaneta and Jim Meskimen."

Right after 1 minute of silence, Lincoln slowly stepped right down from the top of the stair steps and returned to where he previously was.

"Thanks a bunch for those kind words, Lincoln," Lisa said to him. "now I think we're all prepared to begin the main event, it's time for us to turn on the Genie clip."

Lisa turned and faced frontwards with the rest of the toons looking right towards the entire park, just as Luna started up the stereo with the _Aladdin_ music album Lincoln had chosen and turned it on while _Friend Like Me_ began playing in the background.

Genie's Voice: _**Well Ali Baba **_

_**had them **_

_**40 thieves**_

_**scheherezad-ie **_

_**had a thousand tales**_

Genie's Voice (continued): _**but master **_

_**you in luck **_

_**'cause up your sleeves**_

_**you got a brand of magic **_

_**never fails**_

Genie's Voice: _**you got some power **_

_**in your corner now**_

_**some heavy ammunition **_

_**in your camp**_

Genie's Voice (continued): _**you got some punch **_

_**pizzazz**_

_**yahoo **_

_**and how**_

_**see **_

_**all you gotta do **_

_**is rub that lamp**_

_**and I'll say**_

Genie's Voice: _**Mr. Aladdin sir**_

_**what will your pleasure be?**_

_**let me take your order**_

_**jot it down**_

_**you ain't never had **_

_**a friend like me**_

Genie's Voice (continued): _**life is **_

_**your restaurant**_

_**and I'm your maître d'**_

Genie's Voice: _**come on whisper **_

_**what it is you want**_

_**you ain't never had **_

_**a friend like me**_

Genie's Voice (continued): _**yes sir **_

_**we pride ourselves **_

_**on service**_

_**you're the boss**_

_**the king**_

_**the shah**_

Genie's Voice: _**say what you wish**_

_**it's yours **_

_**true dish**_

_**how about **_

_**a little more Baklava?**_

_**have some of column A**_

_**try all of column "B"**_

Genie's Voice (continued): _**I'm in the mood **_

_**to help you dude**_

_**you ain't never **_

_**had a friend like me**_

Genie's Voice: _**wah-wah-wah **_

_**oh my**_

Genie's Voice (continued): _**wah-wah-wah **_

_**no, no**_

Genie's Voice: _**wah-wah-wah**_

_**my, my, my**_

Genie's Voice (continued): _**can your friends do this?**_

_**can your friends do that?**_

_**can your friends pull this **_

_**out their little hat?**_

_**can your friends go poof?**_

Genie's Voice: _**hey, looky here **_

_**ha, ha**_

Genie's Voice (continued): _**can your friends go**_

_**abracadabra **_

_**let 'er rip**_

_**and then make the sucker disappear?**_

Genie's Voice: _**so don't ya sit there **_

_**slack jawed **_

_**buggy eyed**_

_**I'm here **_

_**to answer all **_

_**your midday prayers**_

Genie's Voice (continued): _**you got me **_

_**bona fide**_

_**certified**_

Genie's Voice: _**you got a genie **_

_**for your chargé d'affaires**_

Genie's voice (continued): _**I got a powerful urge **_

_**to help you out**_

_**so what ya wish? **_

_**I really wanna know**_

Genie's Voice: _**you got a list **_

_**that's 3 miles long**_

_**no doubt**_

Genie's Voice (continued): _**well all you gotta do **_

_**is rub like so **_

_**and oh**_

_**Aladdin sir **_

_**have a wish **_

_**or 2 **_

_**or 3**_

Genie's Voice: _**I'm on the job **_

_**you big nabob**_

Genie's Voice (continued): _**you ain't never had a friend**_

_**never had a friend**_

_**you ain't never had a friend **_

_**never had a friend**_

_**you ain't never **_

_**had a **_

_**friend **_

_**like me**_

Genie's Voice: _**ah ha, ha**_

_**wah ha, ha**_

Genie's Voice (continued): _**you ain't never had a friend like me**_.

By the time the song was over, Lincoln looked right up at every single 1 of the movie posters that had the late Robin Williams in them, such as _Mrs. Doubtfire_, _Bicentennial Man_, _Night at the Museum_ 1 and 2 and _RV_ and also _Aladdin_ and _Aladdin and the King of Thieves_ and _Happy Feet_ and _Happy Feet Two_ as well. They knew that the late actor and voice artist may be gone to the skies of heaven, but the memories of his hard-working career lived on in their hearts and minds.

In memoriam: Robin Williams, the late voice behind Genie in _Aladdin_ and also _Aladdin and the King of Thieves_ and Ramone and Lovelace in _Happy Feet_ and _Happy Feet Two_ (1951-2014), we never had a friend like him.


End file.
